100 theme Challenge Jandre style
by SKRowling
Summary: Deviant art had a challenge posted last year I think with 100 themes. I really wanted to do it so I started it in three different relationship in this fandom so before I go I decided to post them. so you get to keep me for a little longer. Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, and the Challenge is by DeviantArt
1. Introduction

**A/N: So This is Jandre, something I am forced to look at because it does exist. I believe in Eleon… but I won't write that. So I will write a Jandre challenge how about that! We will see if I have the stamina for three of these. wrote this a long time ago... but I decided to put it up since I am gonna stop soon. this is m only A/N for this unless you like my random ass comments. let me know if you do and I will resume writing them.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, and the Challenge is by DeviantArt**

* * *

**100 theme challenge Jandre style**

**Introduction-Jade**

I met him first. I did, but I have a fascist father, and well… lets just say he wouldn't approve. But that story is better suited for later. Right now I have to tell you about how we met. I was at a party. It was my first boy girl party. The girl's parents weren't even there, and I should say we were pretty young. Eight grade.

"This is a sex party!" The girl that lived there announced. I choked on my drink completely freaked.

"A what?" I asked.

"You're not scared are you, Jade?" A challenge, I don't back down from a challenge.

"I just don't understand what that is supposed to mean."

"It means, no one leaves here, unless they've had something done. We are not going into high school virgins… got it?"

"Oh…" I said trying to look for a way to get out of the room without being noticed.

"The boys are coming down here in a minute and we will mingle for a bit then we will be blind folded and try to find the guy that we want and he will lead you to a room and something will happen."

Fuck this, I thought, I was leaving. There was no way I was going to do anything with anyone.

Then Andre walked down the stairs. His beautiful dark skin was gleaming in the fluorescent light. I was drawn to him so I kind of floated over to him. We talked and I instantly liked him. But I didn't know his name, and he didn't know mine. When the time came I sought out his voice. I felt around. I ran my fingers through some hair, and then someone grabbed my hand. I froze then he took my hand to his hair, it was him. I smiled and then he kissed me. He led me to a secluded room and sat me down on a bed. "You can take off the blindfold now."

I did as I was told, and looked at him nervously. " What are we supposed to do now?" He asked.

"I think we're supposed to do something sexual or something." I answered. He looked a little nervous.

"No offense 'cause you're hot and everything, but I don't even know your name." He said and reached out his hand to me. "I'm Andre."

I smiled at him. "Jade…"

"So how about we hop up on the bed, and jump around and pretend to have some Hot, nasty loud sex to get them off our backs?" I smiled; I liked the way he was thinking.


	2. Complicated

**A/N: Complicated is the theme of this chapter. This isn't quite as complicated this is very stream of consciousness so this didn't quite turn out as good as my other complicated story I think. though the feelings within I suppose get a little complex. I am just not happy with it. Plus it is quite short. kind of a ramble really sorry.**

* * *

** Complicated**

You could say our relationship would be complicated. She's my best friend's girl. But ever since that night I went to Tori's house crying about being in love with Jade, Tori had been trying to get me over it. I wouldn't have gone to her about this really, but I was just overwhelmed I couldn't keep my feelings to myself anymore.

Tori is such a great friend and as gently as she could, she tried to tell me how wrong it was, she tried dressing like the girl to get me to see reason. She didn't know that It didn't matter to me I had been into her for a long time, longer than Beck had because I met her first.

She told me that I should tell her, maybe in a song. That way I could get it out of my system. But my love for my best friend's girl intensified.

Standing up above the crowd I watched this girl, and her man all over each other. But as I sang my heart out to her, she looked up and on one moment I could sense she felt the connection. Our history is unknown to all of our friends. I have loved her since we met, but the day I decided to tell her, she had already said yes to Beck.

I had her to myself for three months and never made a move. Beck knew a good thing when he saw it, but had he known I wanted her I have to believe he would have backed off. So I had to back off. They seemed happy.

As I walked off the stage I smiled and received the congratulations offered, and then time seemed to slow down as she stood before me. She seemed unsure as to whether she wanted to hug me. She looked at Beck who was talking to Tori and smiled and walked over to me and hugged me Tighter and longer than the rest of them.

When we separated, her hands lingered and our eyes met and I almost claimed her lips with mine. She looked at my mouth, and she looked at me confused for a second, luckily she didn't get to respond because Robbie shouted. "Look they have spaghetti Tacos!"

She let go of me and ran to get some tacos. Beck reached out and wrapped her arms around her. "So… Jade hugged you!" Tori said

I nodded, I was so glad to have Tori as my best friend. "Yeah," I answered with a nod.

"Are you okay?" No I wasn't okay. Then that pretty girl came to me and I assured Tori I was over my wonkiness. But I know she knew better. Days later she told me that Jade came to look for me right after. "She did?"

"Andre, she likes you back," Tori said softly. "I saw it in her eyes when she came to hug you, I swear I thought she was going to kiss you. When she came back for you and saw you with that girl… You have to talk to her."

"You didn't say anything did you?" I asked my best friend knowing her answer.

She shook her head. "She wouldn't believe me anyway. Just think it's some plot for me to take her man or something."

I hugged her. "That's why you're my best friend."

She smiled then punched my arm. "You have to get over her, or she has to leave him. Either way, this whole deal is wrong."

"I know… I will. It's just complicated." She nodded in agreement then shook her head and walked away.


End file.
